


【Banana Fish/A英】愿飞翔的鸟儿常驻你心中

by rosashamuze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosashamuze/pseuds/rosashamuze
Summary: 中世紀設定，双王子，正剧向两人在年幼时相遇，英二无心之中拯救亚修脱离苦难，使亚修走上一段不一样的人生。亚修一直渴望着自由，却长期被逼着做出自己不想做的事，这座城堡就是亚修的牢笼他们还要不断面对分离，只有坚持下去才又飞翔的可能
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	1. 我们私奔吧

奧村家族是靠海的一個小國，以航海經商為主要經濟，國王膝下只有一雙兒女，都尚未結婚，因此除了女兒的年齡關係外，也因為國王浪漫的支持真愛至上，給予自家的孩子最大的空間去追尋自己想要的。

  
而在鄰國，蒂諾家族，統治一個疆域最為遼闊的大國，過陣子便是他們國王子的成年禮。

  
英二跟隨者出使團一起行動，去參加鄰國王子的成年禮，這是一場聚會各個國家都會派貴族子女去參加的宴會，既是因為謠傳這次成年禮中會加冕王子為王儲，更是有國王有意在參加會議裡挑選門當戶對的貴族作為王妃的消息。

  
而英二所處的國家本是一個小國，秉著對方也看不上自家的身分，所以這次出使團裡除了隨行的侍衛外只有英二一個王子來做代表，當然這其中也有英二自己的私心，他已經好久沒有見自己最好的朋友亞修了，他也想親自送上自己的祝福。

夜 ，在一處空地一行人正準備紮營休息，便聽到遠處傳來急促的馬蹄聲。

「我有事要求見你們國的王子！」

英二聞聲而出，見到亞修的隨身侍衛亞雷斯一臉狼狽。亞雷斯將國內現在的最新情況一併報上。他們的國王因為惹怒了一名女巫，女巫為了報復將國王最疼惜的王子陷入永久的沉眠，並讓整座城堡一同陷入昏睡。

在聽到這個消息後，英二第一時間便跨上馬連夜趕路，原本還有一周的路程，在第四天凌晨看到城門口，城裡沒有一點光亮，英二只能藉著月光看到原本看守城門的侍衛倚靠城牆封閉沉睡，輕而易舉的就進入城裡。

平日應該熱鬧喧嘩的街道如今空無一人，走在街上，原本匆忙的步伐被這寂靜的空氣拖慢了速度，英二想起了他們的初次見面，那時的他還小很調皮，跟著父王出使來到這個國家，趁著大人忙碌之際偷偷溜溜出來，結果便因人生地不熟而迷路，那是他第一次見到亞修，而當時穿著簡樸的衣服，身上還沾了泥巴，但但在英二的眼裡雖然對方穿著不整，他卻覺得對方如天使般純真而善良，而那時的亞修還不是王子，他們兩個偷溜出城堡外，在熱鬧的街頭奔跑玩鬧，那是英二第一次也是也是最後一次見到亞修真摯不帶任何煩惱的笑容。

英二推開城堡的大門，沉重的腳步聲在旁邊被黑夜壟罩而死寂的城堡裡發出響亮的回音，大廳裡只有東倒西歪睡得一蹋糊塗的侍衛，英二在這富麗堂皇的大廳行走，英二想起在去年的生日宴會上，亞修穿著一件白色襯衫，外面披著 一塊藍色為底襄襄有金邊的外衣，有些過長的頭髮也整理的服貼，還有一對翡翠別在胸前。在亞修出現的那刻，原本有些吵雜的宴會慢慢沉靜下來，所有人的眼光都跟著亞修，從一個個的階梯往下走，步步都散發著不可親近的高貴與令人驚訝屏息的魅力。當時有很多被吸引的少女紛紛上前想討一支舞，卻不想當時亞修微笑著拒絕其他人的邀約，徑直的走向英二，那是他們第一次共舞。

英二走上樓，對前往的方向沒有任何的迷惘，因為在這個城堡的很多角落有兩人彼此的共同回憶，他們感情的萌芽，躺著訴說天馬行空幻想的草皮，惹事時兩人一起藏匿的倉庫，一起交流學術的書房，還有.......初次懵懂交換彼此氣息的角落。

推開這熟悉的房門，第一眼便看到躺在床上的人，月光透過半掩的窗簾照亮那人平靜的面容。英二走到對方的床前，想起了他們上次在信 的爭吵，兩人都知道這段感情不會有善終，但是無法抵抗對彼此的吸引，轉化時光飛逝，亞修即將成年，這個現實的問題便一次次的橫在兩人面前，原本英二已經下定決心，消除除私人情緒，無論如何都要去祝福亞修，但沒想到會先迎來對方的糟糕耗。

亞修的手是冰涼的，若不是胸口還有些微的起伏，英二也不能篤定對方是否還活著。

夜晚已經過去，早晨的第一道陽光照在兩人身上。

「亞修，求你睜開眼睛，看看我⋯⋯」別離開我。看到對方了無生氣的模樣，英二的視線逐漸模糊，埋藏內部心的渴望不斷湧上。  
淚水劃過臉龐，英二握緊亞修的手掌，在微弱的光芒下，小心翼翼得湊近交換了一個鹹味的吻。

「別走⋯⋯別離開我」英二靠在亞修的肩頭上小聲的說。

突然外面開始喧鬧起來，英二還來不及去確認發生什麼事，便便拉過來壓力在床上，一個又一個激情的吻落下，吮走手臂所有的淚水，英二看到甦醒的亞修如獲得重生般的喜悅，對方也笑著說

「我們私奔吧！」


	2. 初遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年幼相遇的他们，力量过於微小，没有能力去改变命运

亚斯兰焦急的逃跑，这是他唯一可以逃离这群恶魔手中的机会，他已经跑了很久，长期的营养摄取不足，让他的体力就快要耗尽，捉住胸口前的衣服，他觉得心跳声都要在耳里炸开了。

怎么会这样呢？亚斯蓝几乎崩溃的想，原先他只是想来找自己的哥哥，听说哥哥去王都就断了音讯，家里也只有酗酒的父亲，没有人告诉他哥哥发生什么事。

结果来到这里后，先被街头小混混搜刮走身上唯一值钱的东西后，身无分文的亚斯兰就被他们捉住了，不顾他的意愿，无视他的尖叫，随意摆弄他的身体，想把他包裹成精美的礼物送出去，长久下来亚斯兰一直都有逃跑的念头，也在观察可行的机会。

今日他被带到一个富丽堂皇的房子，将他交给不认识的女仆看管，就跟其他大人去别处谈事了，女仆看他可爱便放下戒心想逗他开心。趁女仆不注意，亚斯兰便偷偷溜了出来。

现在他跑到房子外，他不知道还能跑多远，到处都是高耸的围牆，他找不到出路，身后传来急促的脚步声，亚斯兰急得躲进一个草丛里。

「可恶那个臭小子到底跑哪里去了？快去找！找不到你们脑袋都别想留！」

「快！他不会走远的一定还在附近⋯⋯」

几个男人出现在视线里，盔甲与剑的撞击声叮当响，那群人在附近寻找男孩的踪迹，亚斯兰用双手遮住口鼻怕发出一点声音，更害怕那些人会听到他剧烈的心跳声。

隐约的，亚斯兰听到一些不一样的声音，有嬉笑声还有乒乓的撞击声，声音是从围牆的另一边传来的，亚斯兰小心的不发出声音，往牆边靠去，发现牆角有松动的石块，声音就是从那传来的。  
趁着那群人还没搜过来，男孩用颤抖的双手，小心翼翼的搬开那些松动的石块，尽量不发出声音，在他的努力之下终于有个不小的洞口，接下来他只要小心的把上面那块石砖搬下来⋯⋯  
砰！

「什么声音！是那里传来的！」

亚斯兰听到远处接近的脚步声，迅速的爬进这个洞口，他知道那些人很快就会追过来，一爬出来便开始奔跑，一时不注意便撞到了人，两人一同跌坐在地上。

「我的天啊，怎么匆匆忙忙的，你还好吧？有没有受伤？」

没有预想的责骂，而是听到对方温柔的呼唤，亚斯兰抬起头，直接沉溺在对方温柔的目光中，曾经只有一个人会这么对他。

「哥哥⋯⋯」亚斯兰张唇欲呼唤对方，却发不出声音。

眼前是一位看起来比亚斯兰年纪稍大的黑发少年，头戴着镶着宝石的金饰，身穿酒红色的斗蓬用金边点缀，衣服上不带一丝皱褶，旁边还站着一个成年的护卫，明显就是一个贵族出身的孩子。  
他不是哥哥，亚斯兰想到这，眼泪忍不住啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。

亚斯兰这个反应吓到了对方，对方试图将他扶起，细看亚斯兰，发现他身上的衣服沾满了灰土，双手被血迹与灰土覆盖。

看到对方伸手，亚斯兰的反射性的缩了一下，却听到后面传来阵阵脚步声与谩骂声，他紧紧捉住眼前的黑发少年用嘶哑的声音说：「求你⋯⋯我不想回去，救救我。」

黑发少年果断的脱下身上的斗篷，盖在亚斯兰身上，为他戴上帽子遮住，跟旁边护卫说：「牌子给我，你留下帮我挡一下后面那些人，之后回去跟父王说我晚点到。」

「等等！殿下，你要去哪？」

不回答护卫拿走牌子后，黑发少年直接扶着亚斯兰，领着两人向前跑，他说：「低头，不要让人看到你的脸。」拿着牌子，他们遇到守卫的士兵，也很顺利的被放行。

他们来到下城的商业街，因为王城是贸易最为发达的地方，逃过追兵的两人松了一口气，到处走走看看，黑发少年在一处卖吃的摊贩前停了下来。

「谢谢你帮我。」亚斯兰说。

「恩⋯⋯没事没事，我想你应该是遇到危险，我父亲总教我要在力所能及下，帮忙需要的人，对了我还没问你的名字，我叫英二，你叫什么呢？也许我能帮忙送你回家。」

「我叫亚斯兰⋯⋯」回家⋯⋯可能回不去了，亚修低落的想到。

「那⋯⋯亚斯兰要不要吃一个这个呢？我之前都没看过这些，感觉还不错吃呢！」英二买了包糕点，打开想让对方拿着块尝尝。

饿了好几天的亚斯兰闻到香甜的气味伸手想拿，却发现手上都是灰，想用衣服擦掉，想起身上的斗篷是对方的，又默默的放下说：「不用了，你吃就行了。」

英二注意到对方的动作，将亚斯兰拉到一处没人的角落，摘下亚斯兰身上斗篷的帽子，打开随身的水壶袋，举起对方的双手，举起水壶袋淋下，温柔的搓洗手上的灰土，分出神注意亚斯兰脸上的表情，小心翼翼的避开手上的伤口，拿出手帕擦干，再慢慢的擦拭亚斯兰脸上的灰。

「等等我请人帮你处理伤口。」英二边说边将手上脏掉的手帕丢弃，拿出一块糕点递到亚修面前，让亚修一口吃掉，他说：「不用担心，我会帮你的，真的没地方去的话，也许你可以跟我回去，我会去说服我父亲的。」

听到英二说的话，亚斯兰心中的阴霾被一扫而空，他们就这样走在街上，一口一口的将买来的糕点吃掉，两人忘了原本的顾虑，嬉笑奔跑穿梭在人群里，牵起的手没有分开过。

英二在一个摊贩前停下来，他被一只漂亮纯白的鹦鹉吸引住目光，他说：「亚斯兰，你看这个！这真的好美，我家里也有养一只小鸟。但还没这只漂亮呢！」

「这位小朋友眼光真好，」许是两人的装扮太过醒目，虽然英二身上的衣服很素白没有过多的花边装饰，摊贩主一眼看出他身上的衣服都是上等丝绸，看见胸前还有别着一个看起来有些旧的徽章，而身上的气质也不同凡响，许是哪个贵族小孩偷偷跑出来玩，在商人眼中就是只待宰的羔羊，他说：「这只很温驯又乖巧，很容易亲近人的，怎么样？想带回去嘛？」

英二拉着亚斯兰让他看看，顺着英二手指的方向，亚斯兰看到一只被关在鸟笼里，无法自由飞翔的鸟，想到这里亚斯兰不知为什么就失落的低着头。

「你不喜欢小鸟嘛？」察觉到对方失落的情绪，英二问。

亚斯兰摇摇头说：「牠看起来好可怜，被关起来了⋯⋯」许是英二温柔的目光，给了亚修开口的勇气，他说：「小鸟应该自由的飞翔，而不是被人关起来。」

英二听了亚修的话思考一会，突然解下胸前的徽章，那徽章上面是刻着一只自由飞翔的白鸽，英二将徽章放到亚修的手掌心，他说：「这是我祖母给我的，她常常跟我说：『愿飞翔的鸟儿常驻你心中』，我希望亚斯兰也是如此。」

在他们聊天的时候，突然后方传来一阵喧闹，一只大手捉住亚斯兰的肩膀使力转身，亚斯兰立刻就认出这是之前看守他的侍卫之一。

「臭小子，我看你还往哪逃。」侍卫愤怒地将亚斯兰推倒在地，掏出绳子就要将挣扎的亚斯兰绑起来。

「住手！你要干嘛！」

英二伸手想将人从亚斯兰推开，此举却惹怒了对方，侍卫抽出身上的佩剑说：「就是你这个不知好歹的小孩，竟然想搅黄我们的生意，偷偷拐走我们的商品，看我好好教训你们。」说完，便要举剑砍下去。

当啷！

有人站在英二和亚斯兰的面前，轻而易举的挡下攻击，并施力卸下对方的武器，瞬间将人制服住。

「大胆，竟敢挡我的道，你可知道我是受谁的指示嘛！」侍卫的武器被人卸下，他恼羞成怒的指着对方大骂。

「我倒是想知道谁要对我的儿子动手！」一位成年男子驾马赶来，他身穿深蓝长袍，肩上披著雪白貂皮的披肩的成年黑发男子走近，他的面容与英二有几分相似，深蓝长袍的左胸口前有用金丝绣成的家纹，可以看出中间一只鸟旁边还有波浪组成的图形。

男子在距离几步远停下，迅速跳下马将英二扶起，细心的拍去对方衣服上的尘土，注意到左手手腕有一处红肿，神情变得阴沉。

「奥村国王！英二殿下！」后方一群穿戴标配皇家装备的骑士赶来，看了现下的情况，一位年资较长的骑士上前发声：「很抱歉这是我们的招待不周，让英二殿下陷入危险。」

「父王，我没事的。」英二安慰对方说。

奥村国王瞪了英二一眼说：「就要入夜了，晚上小心容易着凉。」拿过随身仆从奉上的蓝色披风，给对方套上，这蓝色的披风上面也有同样的家纹，尺寸对于英二也是很合身的。

「走吧！我们赶紧回去，得去谢谢大家帮忙把你找回来。」奥村国王说完便要带走英二，卻被后者拉住了衣袖。

英二牵起亚修，看着他的父王坚定的说：「我想帮他！」

奥村国王看到一位有这着精致脸庞明亮翡翠双眼的孩子，在阳光下金色的头发闲的特别耀眼。看两个孩子牵着紧紧的手，听英二这认真的语气，想起英二這孩子的倔強脾气，奥村国王轻叹一口气。在回程的路上，几人坐在马车里，随从在奥村国王的指示下分别为两个孩子疗伤，奥村国王則在一旁向亚斯兰问话。

一行人回到皇宫，他们先被带到富丽堂皇的大厅，在进门前便听到不小的争执，在通报过後他们进去，便看到两位身材肥硕的成年男子，一位坐在厅前中央，披着长得浮夸的红斗篷慵懒地看着他们，另一位站在一旁警惕地看着。

「格鲁兹陛下，非常感谢您分出人手帮忙寻找我不懂事的儿子，他日若有需要.......」

亚斯兰则是一进门便害怕得躲在英二的身後，戴起帽子紧紧地捉住後者的披风想隐藏起来不被注目，没想到这一举动反而引起注意，那位站在一旁的男子，不等奥村国王他们打完招呼，便气愤地打断说:「你!就是你!这个臭小子竟敢逃跑，活腻了.......」

「够了，马文。」格鲁兹一声怒斥，让马文不甘心的闭上嘴，满脸通红地瞪着亚斯兰。

「抱歉我家下属没有，听说小王子还受伤了，我等等派最好的医师帮忙治疗，至於那些不长眼的东西，我一定会严惩。」格鲁兹边说边从王位上走下来，伸手想触碰英二，却被奥村国王不露痕迹的挡开。

奥村国王开口转移格鲁兹的注意力说:「这倒是不需要担心，受点轻伤而已，已经处理过了。」另一手推了一下英二，示意孩子尽快道谢，在奥村国王的紧盯下，英二与格鲁兹维持了一定的距离向对方行了礼。

奥村国王继续说:「倒是小儿在途中遇到一名被强盗捉去折磨的孩子，我看着也中意，想着无处可去的孩子也可怜，想带着回去。」

听到这话一旁的马文气的有话说不出，好端端要拿来讨好贿络的礼物就这样被劫走，但还不能说出亚斯兰是他们手下拐走的，毕竟这也是违法的。

「您还是一如既往的仁善，总是愿意救助这些困苦的贫民，不过.......」格鲁兹看着躲在英二身後的亚斯兰，未被斗篷帽子遮住的面容是那样的精致，眼神一暗说:「我总觉得有点眼熟，让我看看他的脸吧!」

当亚斯兰摘下斗篷的帽子时，格鲁兹被其漂亮的金发碧绿的双眼吸引住，他说:「我想这其中肯定有甚麽误会，这孩子是我远方旁系的孩子，居然误入恶人的手中。」

「甚麽?」奥村国王看到格鲁兹的反应，忍着不表现出作呕的表情，他说:「我一直耳闻贵国有多起孩童失踪，但是我一向不愿相信是真的，但今天这事不禁让我担忧起来，此谣言的真实性。」  
「我倒是不知道奥村国王竟然开始关心我国的内政了，想必是对之前签订的和平条约有异议吧!」格鲁兹一改之前的和蔼态度，严肃厉声的说:「当然如果是真的很喜欢这个孩子的话，我可以让他到你们那做交流学习，作为交换英二王子也当留在本国交流学习。」

听到这里奥村国王也感受到对方强硬的态度，他说:「学习交流的也没什麽不可，不过他们现在年纪还太小不合适。既然这是场误会，我们也就不方便打扰了。」

说完，奥村国王便要带着自家孩子离开，英二听不懂大人们在说什么，只知道要跟亚斯兰分开，便说什么都不愿离开，僵持不下大人们只好说亚斯兰回到自己的家了，现在只是短暂分开，但是格鲁滋保证明天英二来，也是会看得到亚斯兰，这才将他们劝回去，可没想到当晚奥村国王收到一封密函，便连夜带着熟睡的英二与一干人马回国了。

与英二分开后的亚斯兰被带到一间大的房间，房间中央还有一张大床，一些仆从服侍亚斯兰沐浴换衣便安静的离开房间，不敢与其交流。

亚斯兰什么都不懂，只知道他被从一个房子带到另一个房子，到处都是不熟悉的人，还冒出奇怪的人说是他的亲戚，他很慌张不知道怎么办。

亚斯兰掏出英二给他的徽章，想起对方的话与温柔，他知道英二会像哥哥那样照顾他保护他，他觉得跟英二在一起才是自由开心的，他想跟英二在一起！想到这里，亚斯兰披上英二留下来的斗篷，身上残留着对方的气息让他感到安心，他决定跑出去找英二，起身到处走走想找可以逃出去的方法。

突然，门被大力的打开，有人将攀在窗台上的亚斯兰拽下来，那是马文。

「都是你，害我这么没面子，还想逃？你以为你攀上邻国的王子，直接飞黄腾达了？我告诉你贱民就是贱民⋯⋯」马文气呼呼的一手捉着亚斯兰的前襟，另一手拿着一根鞭子，作势要打下去。  
「等等！阁下您不可以直接闯进来，您不能违抗陛下的命令。」

在这激烈的拉扯中有东西从亚斯兰身上掉下来，砸在地上发出清脆的响声。马文低下身捡起来，一看便知这徽章是从哪来的。

「贱民就是贱民，手脚还不干净，这东西想来是你偷来的吧！果然，我就该让陛下收回想法⋯⋯」

「够了！」

这里的吵闹被通报出去，很快格鲁滋便过来，马文一脸激动的拿着徽章跟格鲁滋告状亚斯兰的恶习。

「这个，是你偷的嘛？」格鲁滋拿着徽章问亚斯兰。

亚斯兰坚定的摇摇头说：「这是英二给我的！」

格鲁滋抬起亚斯兰的双手，瞧着他手上被包扎的地方，一手捏住亚斯兰的下巴让他抬头，盯着他的脸好一会，他說:「果然是真的很美，这真是上天特别宠爱你，给你这天使的脸庞，不到一天的时间就把人迷得团团转。这确实是个很好的礼物，不过只当男宠也太屈才了。」格鲁滋用赞赏的眼光看着亚斯兰。

「你也别想那个王子，对方早就离开了，对他来说你不过是路边的野狗顺手给点关怀罢了，过几天就会把你忘掉。而你不该局限于此，我会给你安排最好的老师，让你能学会掌控人心，整个世界都会在你的手中，感恩吧！你的好日子来了。」

得知英二离开的消息，彻底摧毁了亚斯兰最后一丝希望，他恐惧的看着眼前这个男人，虽然格鲁滋的语气温柔，没有责备过他，但却让亚斯兰全身颤抖，觉得格鲁滋是比马文还要可怕的人，将亚斯兰的想法看到透彻。

如今，他只是换了座牢笼，失去自由飞翔的机会⋯⋯也许他从没离开过这座牢笼。

眼前男孩的恐惧让格鲁滋很满意，他说：「你就要迎接你的新人生了，从今天开始你的名字就叫亚修·林克斯，是皇室家族的成员，我的养子。」


	3. 再遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英二、辛舒霖與伊部俊一三人一同出使到鄰國，除了契約的簽訂，英二還有想查明的真相

中世纪架空设定，双王子，正剧向  
我想写Ａ英在不同的平行时空相遇的故事。

第二章 再遇

距离A英初遇已经过了六年多，这六年来发生了太多的事情，再次相遇两人的心境不再相同，眼前有更多的困难等着他们  
设定:英二18岁，亚修16岁，辛16岁  
出场人物：  
英二（王子），亚修（王子），辛（英二的贴身护卫），伊部（使臣），殴沙（骑士）  
双王子设定，有私设，正剧走向

以下正文～

进入边境後，眼前所及杂草丛生，随处可见穿着破旧单薄的衣裳的人倒在路边，长年的战争使城主不断的向民众增税，人民饱受着痛苦与饥饿。

「好心人，求求你施舍点食物吧！家里还有孩子.....」

他们一行人的穿着保暖的衣服，再加上英二脸上总挂着一丝温和的笑容，这几日下来，常有民众前来乞求食物，当有人上前求助时，英二都会亲自下马，走到对方面前将人扶起，双眼专注地看着，细心聆听人们的请求。

「殿下!这已经是我们最後的存粮了。」  
  
不顾旁人的劝告，英二仍选择将食物分出去，在收到食物後，那人不断道谢後便飞奔离开。

一行人来到一处酒馆，虽然只剩一间客房，但是夜已深，他们便决定在此住一宿。

初春的夜晚还有些寒冷，伊部俊一去向酒馆的主人多要一套棉被，留下房里的两人面面相觑。辛一边整理行李一边偷偷观察英二，他的脸色如同往常那般温和平静，实在难以与前几日在厅堂里激动的模样连结起来。这次的出使邻国，原先只需要伊部俊一做为使臣前去交流便可，但在英二强烈的要求下让他们一同跟着出行。

在辛舒霖年纪尚小时，在一场战乱中与家人失散，曾被人贩子捉去做奴隶，最後是由英二救下来，给他食物与住的地方，并且给他学习的机会，而辛在剑术上得到不错的成绩，便被奥村国王破例提拔作为王子的贴身护卫留在英二的身边。

英二对人一向温和谦虚有礼，从不因身分贵贱而有所不同，他仁慈聪慧的好名声传播到各地，人民都很爱戴他。这两三年来，跟在英二的身边，对方就像个大哥哥一样的照顾他。

「这里还有留一些面包，我不怎麽饿。等等你跟伊部先生两人分吧!」英二将手中的东西递给辛舒霖，在铺好棉被後便躺下准备休息。

辛舒霖阻止了他，将对方拉起来，明天就要到主城，也许这是最后一次的机会，可以跟对方开诚布公的好好谈谈，辛舒霖严肃的看向对方，他说：「英二，告诉我吧！」在私下只有两人的时侯，辛被允许直接呼唤英二的名。

这场对话已经进行好些次，常常因为受人打扰或是英二模糊其词而不了了之。在离开前，辛舒霖曾被奥村国王私下叫去，要他帮助并保护英二。

「如果你什么都不说，我没办法帮到你。」

在一阵僵持下，英二先叹了口气，他从怀里掏出一枚徽章，辛一眼就看出上面印有奥村家族的家徽。

「那是五六年前的事，我曾将这枚徽章赠送与他人，他是个比我还小的男孩。」

说起过去，对方的脸庞迅速地描绘於英二的脑海中，那美丽的金发，翡翠的眼睛，过往的回忆清晰地扑上来。

「他叫亚斯兰，当时他遭遇到困难被人贩子捉住。我想用我的力量帮助他，后来我才知道我的力量是多么微小⋯⋯」我什么都做不到。英二在心里无声地说。

「英二，你一直很好，都能听到他人的求救声⋯⋯」看到英二红着眼眶抬着头，对方试图将上涌的泪水憋回去，辛试图安慰对方。

「不是的！」

当年少不懂的事，随着年纪的增长英二逐渐了解到这个国家丑陋的一面，为甚麽奥村国王会如此厌恶这个国家，甚至在年纪尚小的时候，害怕英二遭遇危险，不停地打消他想来这里的念头，这里的人贩子猖獗，这个国家的奴隶贩卖在各国间不是秘密，王公贵族甚至参与其中，他们都会养一些孪童奴隶供玩乐欣赏。

「我告诉他，我会带他离开，我给他这个徽章，跟他说他会自由的，结果我居然一手把他推回火坑。」英二双手遮住脸，眼泪终於止不住的落下。

「离开这後，我曾每天写信给他，我想也许是他怨我，所以不曾回过信，但至少我能从信使那得知他的平安，但我太天真了，以为他手中有我的信物，他便能不再受苦.....经过这些年长期的调查了解，我更是无法想像他当时他遭遇的痛苦。」英二痛苦地说。

「所以他因此恨你，将这个徽章还给你了?」辛问道。

「不，这徽章会在我这，」英二低着头轻抚手中的徽章，眼泪模糊了视线，他哽咽的说:「是在一年後，跟着他病逝的消息回来的。」

「英二，我很遗憾听到这个，但这不能怪你，并不是你的错。」

「但是我一直都不相信这件事，」英二抬起头看向辛，他的眼角仍挂着泪水，他说:「我相信他还活着。你知道那个传闻吧!」他的眼里充满了坚定，声音仍透露着脆弱。

根据传闻，长年膝下无子的格鲁兹国王，为挑选最优秀的孩子作为继承人，便举办选武比赛，从中挑选最优秀的冠军成为他的养子。据说，那位冠军是位十六岁的少年，有着一头金发跟类翡翠的眼睛。过几个月他便要在这位养子十七岁生日上向各国宣布他为王子。

「金发碧眼，十六岁的少年，根据密探的回报，跟当年的亚斯兰很像⋯⋯」

「所以这可能是个陷阱!」辛激动地打断对方，这些特徵跟当年的亚斯兰一样，而这消息像是刻意传到英二的耳中，他突然理解为甚麽英二这次一定要跟着出使。

「你知道我不可能坐视不管的，哪怕只有一丁点的可能性。我想知道他是否还⋯⋯」英二将脸埋在手心里，追寻希望的渴望与害怕真相的恐慌纠结在一起，令他不自觉的轻微颤抖。

辛开口试图再说些什么，但被进来的伊部俊一打断对话，由於明天一早还要赶路，英二也拒绝继续这个话题，他们便早早休息了。

***

隔日太阳刚升起，他们便骑马继续赶路，当太阳升至最高点时进入王城，一进城门，摊贩的叫卖声首先传来，华热闹的市场里人来人往，人们穿着舒适保暖的衣裳，谈论着最新的流行服饰，在摊贩间悠闲的行走。

连日的赶路，英二的眼睛布满血丝且有些红肿。为此，伊部俊一先向城堡赶去通报他们的抵达，让他们能暂缓调整步伐。

俩人驾马在大街上踏出缓慢的步伐，辛舒霖不发一语的跟在英二身後，英二左顾右盼脸上看不出任何情绪，他的双手紧紧的握住手中的缰绳。在他们经过之处，人们看到他们身上的服装，也就只是驻足交头接耳，但没有人向前打扰。

「英二殿下，小心！」

突然，旁边的人群冲出一个小小的身影，这个身影从人群中挤出，似乎正在逃离着身后的什么人，但却因为收掣不及而摔倒在地，马蹄险些就践踏在他瘦小的身上，幸好英二及时拉住马绳，才避免了一宗意外事故发生。

「把那孩子交出来！」

英二不顾自己还没恢复便跳了下马，扶起摔倒在地的受惊小孩，「没事吧？」

人群中，好几个人气势汹汹的冲出，说着这个"混小子"偷了他们的粮食，要打断他的手脚之类的话。

小孩一听到他们的对话，被扶着的身躯便不停颤抖，伸手拉紧身上深色的斗篷试图让自己不显眼。英二见状，立马挡了在小孩前边，试图用言语让对方情绪冷静一点，以达到和平解决，但对方二话不说，便直接挥棍开打抢人。

英二后退一步将孩子拉到自己身后的安全区，辛迅速拔剑向前，挡下他们的攻势。虽然在人数上不占优势，但辛也能暂时抵住他们，他轻而易举的卸下两人的武器。

此时，一个高大的壮汉走向前，手拿一把菜刀向辛砍去，辛吃力地吃下这一击，旁边没武器的人趁乱没人注意到，悄悄地从地上捡起尖石，一下便往英二和孩子的方向投掷过去。

正当英二认为石头会砸过来，而护着小孩时，「锵」的一声——石头被挡下了。

英二抬头一看，只见那人披着酒红色的斗篷，并提着剑将偷袭的人敲晕。然后他冲到辛的前方，举剑接下壮汉的菜刀乱砍，他只转了转手腕，壮汉的刀便脱手而出。

在武器落地前，他已经闪到壮汉的身後，且将其快速击晕倒地，地面顿时掀起一小片尘埃。

对方的斗篷帽子因为刚才的大动作而滑下，闪耀的阳光将那头金发显得更为耀眼，英二上前想要向他道谢。

在那人转头查看时，英二撞进那双双令他心心念念的碧绿眼睛里。英二双眼发酸，嘴巴一开一合，似是要对眼前人说很多很多的话，但声音却咽在喉咙之中。

这时，他低头看向英二，略些熟悉的面容没有一丝情感，既冷静又陌生， 眼睛如同一潭死水。英二只得吞下未说出的话语，死死握紧自己的拳头。

此刻只有瞬间，沉默却拉长了时间。

「我的天啊！这里是发生了甚麽事？」当伊部从远处听到喧闹声时，他便是急忙赶来，他的身後还跟着另外几位骑士。

英二拉起坐在地上喘息的辛，伊部连忙跑到两人面前，紧张地检查他们有否受伤，并在他们耳边悄无声息的交换新情报。

跟来的骑士们看到金发少年後纷纷行礼，在金发少年的指示下将地上瘫倒的人带走，在这慌乱之际，没有人发现，原本躲藏在英二身後的小男孩，却是不知去向。

当金发少年跟骑士说完话，英二走到对方面前，双眼直视对方，原本少年低着的头抬起，英二的视线扫过对方的全身，最终停下凝视那翡翠的眼。

「亚修，对吗？」

听到对方说出口的名字，亚修的瞳孔微微一缩，英二再向前一步说:「谢谢你的帮忙。」

亚修错开与对方的视线交会，他点点头便示意他们跟上。在亚修的带领下他们一行人从广场穿过，进到城堡里，守门的侍卫，看到领头的亚修，纷纷让开，他们很快来到大厅外。

一进门，他们便向坐於大厅中央的蒂诺国王行礼，在王座前面还有刚刚闹事的人，正被骑士捆绑压制跪在地上，嘴里塞上布说不出话。蒂诺看到他们便露出欢迎的笑容，他走向英二说:「几年不见，你长大不少。听闻英二殿下还是一如过往的好心肠，这一路上倒是传来不少百姓对你们的感激呢！」

「不，这没什麽，盟国之间就该互相救助，此次前来也是父王听闻近来战事频繁，正好我们的盟约也要续签，想藉此献上一点心意，愿意帮忙救助战争边境的村落。」英二笑着说。

「签订盟约这事不急，这一路下来你们也累了，先好好修整几天再谈也不迟。至於这些人......」蒂诺这时才将目光看向被捆绑住跪在地上的人，他说:「我们会好好处置的。绝不令你们受委屈。」蒂诺伸手打断英二想说情的话。他话题一转指着亚修说说：「正好你们也跟亚修见过，过几个月便是他的生辰宴，你们不妨可以留下参加再走。」

在几句寒暄後，英二一行人便先告退，由仆人领着去住宿的房间休息整理。在英二他们离开没多久，大厅的门再次打开，一名金发骑士踩着急促的步伐闯了进来，他看到大厅的情形，便愤恨地瞪了亚修一眼，向蒂诺行礼後便说:「陛下，我相信这其中一定有误会。这些是我的下属......」

蒂诺拿着仆人供上的酒，微微啜饮说:「欧沙，你说误会?要不让亚修来说说他们犯了甚麽罪。」

「死罪。」亚修平静的说:「攻击邻国王子，差点打破两国间的和平，挑起战争。」

「你们平日的私下举动，我不怎麽管，但这事就过分了。」蒂诺说。

「但是.......」欧沙开口辩解。

「不聪明的人，也不需要留下，」在蒂诺的示意下，站在大厅两侧的侍卫走出将跪在地上的人拖走。蒂诺继续说:「做为领导者也要有看人的眼光，幸好当初骑士长没有交付你手上。退下吧!一周的闭门思过。」

欧沙满面狰狞却未说出一句反对的话，便行礼告退了，在经过亚修身边的时候，他愤恨地瞪着对方，如果他的视线是一把尖锐的刀，也许就能将对方杀死。

在欧沙离开後，蒂诺摆个手势，厅中的人都离开，只剩亚修跟蒂诺两人。

蒂诺走回王座上坐下，他一手放在扶手上撑着头说:「你该记得做甚麽吧?」

「做甚麽?」亚修挑眉，全身依旧紧绷的说。

「不要装傻，亚修」蒂诺对对方的语气感到不满，声音加重的说:「好好招待我们的贵客，只要你征服掌控了下任继承人，我们就能不费一兵一卒并吞邻国。」

亚修扬起嘴角轻挑说:「野心可真大！要是真那麽好拿下，早就成了。」

「够了！」手重重的敲下，蒂诺愤怒的说：「不要忘了是谁把你带出那个地方。」提起这事，亚修的脸恢复了无表情，脸上透漏着防备。

「好好装扮自己吧！你可有晚宴要出席。」蒂诺说

＊＊＊＊＊＊

亚修回到房间，第一件事便是将门扣上，他望着衣橱的方向说：「出来吧！」

一个小小的身影从衣橱钻了出来，那便是之前逃掉的小孩，孩子脱掉身上的斗篷，露出深色的皮肤与黑卷发，他笑着说：「果然不管怎样都逃不过殿下的眼睛啊！」

亚修走到孩子面前，直接往对方头上敲了一下，他皱着眉头说：「今天实在太危险了，史奇普。如果不是侥幸，你以为你今天能逃掉？」

「哎呀！」史奇普揉着被敲的地方，吐舌说：「我可是收获巨大呢！我听到他们说什么时候要动手。」

“叩叩叩”突然传来一阵敲门声，史奇普神色慌张，跑回衣橱藏了起来。

来的人是英二，身后还跟着满脸警惕的辛，英二双手捧着东西上面盖了一层布，他一看到来开门的亚修便露出笑容说：「我想来跟你道谢，不知方便进去嘛？」

亚修侧过身让英二进来，却挡住试图想进来的辛。英二见状说：「没关系，在外面等我一下。」

英二走进房间，将手上的托盘放到床旁的柜子上，转过身扬起笑容的看着亚修，他说：「谢谢你，今天的出现。」

「没什么。」亚修平静的说。

英二掀开托盘上的布，上面放着一些医药品，他说：「我想有伤需要赶紧处理⋯⋯」英二小心翼翼的端详亚修的表情，摆个手势他问：「可以吗？」他将手停在亚修的领口前。

在亚修点头后，英二伸手解下对方的深红斗篷，露出穿着的白衬衣，原本在斗篷颜色遮掩住的伤口，在右臂的衣服上有个破口，周围还染上红色的血迹

「我想着你好像不想张扬这件事，所以我是偷偷来的。」因为衣服已经跟血沾粘在一起，英二拿着一把消毒过的剪刀，小心的将袖子剪开，细心的处理对方的伤口。

「你看起来蛮熟练的。」亚修脸上不在紧绷，神色缓和的看着对方的举动。

「如果有个常常受伤的妹妹，就会比较熟练了。」英二边说边拿着绷带缠绕住伤口。

「你的妹妹一定也很温柔吧！」亚修说。

「不不，她可皮了，一点都不可爱，整天上窜下跳的，受伤闯祸还要我帮忙打掩护。」英二做了个鬼脸摆出嫌弃的样子。

当包扎好后，拿起床旁的衣服递给对方。在英二的帮助下亚修脱下衣服，在牵动伤口的时候，亚修发出轻哼，英二的目光停在对方布满伤疤的身躯上无法收回。

“碰”突然衣橱那传来一阵巨响，吓到英二跳的战了起来。正当亚修要说什么缓和对方情绪时，辛直接从门外冲了进来，举剑防卫着。

「殿下没事吧！」

慌乱之际亚修用斗篷遮住了身体，正当亚修开口试图说些什么时，英二挡在他前面说：「辛，别大呼小叫，是我刚刚不小心弄倒了东西。」

英二转过身对亚修说：「既然你还有私事，我就不打扰你了。」

英二踏出亚修的卧室，后面跟着辛，他不自觉的握紧拳头，咬着下唇无视后方辛的叫唤。

一步两步三步，天色已经暗了下来，脚步声回荡着整个空间。

前方有一个孩子低着头，红斗蓬遮住孩子的全貌。

心脏快要跳出胸膛，所有的声音从他耳边消失，英二跑向那个孩子，开口呼唤对方的名字，声音发不出来。

那个孩子抬头，身影迅速拔高，斗篷脱下，是位穿着白衣身材挺拔的少年。

无形的刀一道一道的划开少年身上的衣服，血从那些破口渗出，浸湿染红了衣服。

少年抬起手，掐住英二的脖子，掐断他所有的话语，对方的眼神是空洞的，血顺着少年的手腕滴向英二的脸庞。英二无法反抗挣扎，有无形的铁炼束缚住他，英二张开口试图获取空气，窒息的感觉几乎要吞没了他。

"为甚麽？为甚麽抛下我？＂

当英二从床上睁眼，大口的喘气坐起身，眼前递来了一个杯子，但英二无法伸手去接，他的身体与被子紧紧缠绕在一起。

「英二，你刚刚要吓死我了，幸好我有听到声音，不然你就把自己闷死在枕头里了。」辛担忧地说，将杯子放在床头上，帮忙英二脱离棉被的纠缠。

「我没事。」

英二接过水杯，小口啜饮。他看向窗外，现在是夜晚，月亮正高挂在空中。他不在自己的国家，这里是他借住的客房。前几小时，他们三人参加迎接晚宴，在宴会上他喝了点酒，再加上这几日的奔波，他回房後便早早休息。

而在晚宴之前，他去找亚修。瞬间，对方伤痕累累的身体与梦中沾满血迹的少年重合。一股苦涩的感觉在嘴里蔓延开来，将手里的空杯子交给辛，英二再次躺下，盯着天花板。

房里传来一声叹息，不知是谁发出的。


End file.
